Visions of Wassailia
by RavettiWrites
Summary: Wassailia is a magical time of year and this year's Gala brings an interesting guest to the castle, giving Sofia (and Amber) insight to what their futures hold.
1. Chapter 1

Being home for winter break was a welcome relief for Sofia: no classes, no long hours studying, and no restless nights worrying about exams the following day; she could stop worrying about the future for a while and just live in the moment. 20 years old, her whole life ahead of her, and tonight Sofia just wanted to laugh, dance, and enjoy the castle's Wassailia Gala.

"Sofia, hurry up! We're going to be unfashionably late and you know how I feel about that," cried Amber.

Sofia did some last minute primping in front of her mirror before emerging from her dressing room. She fashioned her own catwalk and spun around in a tight circle, her dark purple chiffon fluttering around her; it was a beautiful backless dress with a tight bodice and tiny hand-placed crystals that caught the just right light as she turned. Her hair was up, tucked in a simple Gibson roll, and her makeup was at a minimum per usual. She did a final spin…

"Too much?"

"No. It is absolutely just right. If I wasn't so excited about this dress, I would be incredibly jealous," Amber said trying to hide her excited smile.

The two young women giggled like they were little girls again and fawned over how wonderful they thought the other looked before heading down the hallway to the ballroom. It was family tradition to meet just outside with the entrance for the Royal Family and enter the event together.

"I bet I know a certain prince who is going to fall all over himself as soon as he gets a glimpse of you…"

"Sofia, all of the princes are going to fall all over themselves when they see _us_! But if we're talking about Desmond he has been away all year, with only his letters to keep my company, toured other kingdoms during the summer, who knows if he is even interested in me anymore. Frankly, I am not sure if I am still interested in him."

"Oh please. I can tell you're lying a mile away."

"Sofia!"

"What? Just calling it like I see it!"

"Shhh, don't let James hear!"

The girls rounded the corner to the ballroom entrance for the family and James promptly greeted them,

"Don't let me hear what?!"

"Uggh. Nothing." Amber rolled her eyes and pushed James aside as she moved past him.

"Geeze. I guess someone's uptight about Desmond," James shot off. Amber shot him a glance but said nothing.

"Alright, enough you two," Miranda's voice was as calming as ever, "Roland, are you ready?"

Roland adjusted his jacket, "I am now!" Miranda smirked at him and re-adjusted it.

"You girls look beautiful," Roland beamed, "and James, well you look better than I ever did at your age!"

All of the children came in for a group hug, Amber and Sofia being careful to not mess up their hair or makeup; James, on the other hand, squeezed hard and Miranda had to fix Roland's jacket again.

Bailywick slipped through the side doors and silently marveled at his beloved royal family, "we're ready for you, let's get moving your majesties."

They all knew the drill and had a final moment to collect themselves before they were announced and walked in unison with traditional Wassailia songs; the Gala had officially begun.


	2. Chapter 2

The ballroom was beautiful - garland and tinsel strewn about in carefully thought out patterns, mistletoe placed strategically, candles flickering, and it looked as though Cedric had even cast a spell to have it snow inside without the threat of the cold; the flakes whipped around on some unknown current and danced in the air before disappearing midway through their descent. Everyone from town was there, from the baker to the florist, and even a few people who just happened to be passing through; this really was a magical time of the year.

Sofia was as polite as ever, making her rounds in the ballroom, greeting everyone and thanking them for joining the family for celebrating Wassailia with her and the family. In the distance, she caught a glimpse of Cedric, standing alone with the same sour look on his face that he always had during these types of events.

"Thank you again for being here tonight Mrs. Glasdon, have a lovely evening and don't forget to try some of the butterscotch pudding, it's my favorite!"

"Oh Princess Sofia, you're too kind! Now, where is that pudding?!" Mrs. Glasdon excused herself and scuttled away in search of the hidden sugary treat.

Sofia smiled and started making a beeline for Cedric, who immediately noticed her glowing presence. Cedric could feel himself warm inside with the fluttering of his heart. There had always been a forbidden spark there, a hidden ember that seemed to ignite every time they were near to each other.

"Having fun Mr. Cedric?"

"Hardly, Princess; I am only here to make sure that my spell remains flawless and perform the end of the night's fireworks," he lied.

"Oh, that is too bad. I was going to see if I could get you to dance with me."

"Absurd. I would never!"

Cedric's serious face could never hide his wry smile and it always gave him away. Sofia raised an eyebrow and started to laugh playfully; she was happy to be home and even happier to be with Cedric, she had missed him more than she cared to admit. She noticed that the lapel on his jacket wasn't sitting right, without thinking about it she leaned in and put one soft hand on his chest while adjusting the lapel; they both felt his heart skip a beat as it beat faster.

"Sofia, Sofia!" Amber's shrill tone was alarming. Sofia didn't have time to turn before Amber grabbed her. Cedric took a step back and Sofia's eyes widened.

"Amber, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

"There is a fortune teller here Sofia and she told me that Desmond is going to ask me to marry him tonight!"

Cedric let out a laugh.

"Cedric, no one was talking to you," Amber hissed as she shot him a glare.

"Amber!"

"What? He was being rude."

Sofia relaxed and let her shoulders drop, "Amber, Desmond isn't even here yet. You haven't seen him in over a year and there is no such thing as a fortune teller."

"Sofia, you have to go see her. She is here visiting her sister and she knew things Sofia."

Before Sofia could object Amber was pulling her by the hand and leading her towards the banquet table across the room. She glanced back at Cedric, silently pleading for help, and he could barely contain his amusement; instead of helping, he laughed to himself and raised his hand for a sarcastic wave goodbye.

"Amber, this is ridiculous. There is no way…"

"SOFIA! Desmond just walked through the door! I am going to introduce you to, uhh, _her_, and I have to go… this is going to be such a great night!"

"Do you even know her name?"

"That isn't important. What is important is that I am about to get engaged!"

They approached a small, older, woman with a beautiful shawl draped around her shoulders who was facing the table and carefully selecting from the many delicacies before her. Amber gently tapped her shoulder and the mysterious woman turned abruptly with a smile on her face.

"Amber, Sofia, pleasure to see you both."

"Uhh, excuse me mam, I don't believe we know each other."

"Sofia, my name is Adeline. I am sure your sister has told you about me and that is why she brings you here now, to see what your future holds for you," her smile was friendly and confident, her eyes gentle and warm, "Amber, I believe you have a prince that is looking for you! Have fun my dear…"

Amber squealed with delight while hugging her sister quickly before dashing off to pretend that she hadn't seen Desmond and wasn't looking for him.

"Sofia," Adeline started as she extended her hand for Sofia's, "please, I have something I would like to show you."

Sofia paused a moment before taking her hand, "Forgive me Adeline, but I am not sure that fortune telling is something that I believe in. I don't mean to be rude; it is just something I have never taken seriously."

"Child, I understand your hesitations but my gift is real; for instance, I know you once had a bunny named Clover who you held wonderful conversations with; not only did you talk to him, but your amulet gave you the gift to hear him speaking back to you in words that you could understand."

"How did you…"

"Know? I told you, child, my gift is real. Let me show you."

"How?"

Adeline took both of Sofia's hands in her frail ones, "Close your eyes my dear. Your amulet gives you to power to see what I see."

Sofia closed her eyes and let out a tiny gasp. On the insides of her eyelids it was as if there was an old movie playing, flickering and fuzzy but there. It started as a vision of a heavy worn leather-bound book, beautifully gilded pages, with her name on the front; opening to this moment…like an out of body experience.

Sofia watched excitedly as the pages skipped forward on their own.


	3. Chapter 3

The film was grainy but it was Sofia, draped in white robes. It was her graduation!

She noted the ribbons and medals she wore with her robes, she was top of her class. She gave her speech and could only make out part of what was said:

"Paradise isn't a place, it is this moment, one of many moments…follow your hopes and dreams, don't be afraid when they start to come true and it doesn't feel like a fairy tale…I am so fortunate that I got to share this paradise with you, this moment will last forever in my memory."

Stage-Sofia moved to the side of the stage with fellow graduates while a hazy figure, she guessed to be the school's headmaster, finished addressing the crowd and congratulating the graduation class.

The crowd was large, even the staff from the castle was there to watch as Sofia graduated college. She saw Bailywick off to the side of the crowd, standing tall with his hands behind his back and a smile that stretched ear to ear. Her gaze moved over the crowd to her family, her mom was crying the happiest of tears into a cloth handkerchief that was given to her by her grandmother and reserved for special occasions; her dad had one arm around her mom, quietly comforting her, and had his own tears forming at the corner of his eyes. James was sitting next to Jade, holding her hand and giving the Sofia on stage a big thumbs-up while Jade waved furiously. Per usual, Amber sat composed and proper with her fan hiding the tear stained cheeks; she was always crying happy tears for Sofia and James but refused to show it. Cedric sat, surprisingly, with a smile on his face in the front row – a welcome surprise.

Back at the stage, Ruby and Stage-Sofia were hugging, Ruby also having graduated with honors, and a crowd of their peers quickly formed to congratulate them. As Stage-Sofia left the stage to move towards the crowd, the image cut out and suddenly her vision was again of the heavy old book with gilded pages being flipped forward again…

This time, Sofia was not the center of the vision, instead she was watching herself, Ruby, and Amber walk down the aisle of a cathedral in the same blue dress. She looked ahead to see James standing with the officiant at the end of aisle with princes Zandar and Desmond by his side. Looking back, coming down the aisle was Jade in a long, beautiful, white wedding dress with green accents.

The film-like vision flickered in and out during the ceremony, but stayed clear enough to watch Jade and James finish their vows and kiss before cutting out.


	4. Chapter 4

The book was back, furiously flipping forward, stopping this time at what appeared to be a child's birthday celebration. Balloons of pink and gold were everywhere out in a courtyard of the castle gardens, matching streamers decorated the walls perfectly, and the number '1' was plastered on nearly every surface. Presents filled a table off to the side; Sofia could see herself holding an infant and showing them the presents and all their glorious colors.

In the center of the courtyard stood Amber and Desmond, they were speaking but the sound was faint:

"Thank you all for coming to Alexandra's first birthday… We couldn't be happier…"

They motioned for Sofia to come to them with baby Alexandra, Sofia looked at home with the child and they clearly had a good bond.

The film continued to play, watching her parents fuss about the baby, watching as James and a very pregnant Jade welcomed the many congratulations while looking at each other fondly, watching Desmond playfully tossing his daughter in the air with Amber making faces at her, watching Alexandra dig her little fists into her first birthday cake, and finally – watching Cedric make fireworks burst in the shape of animals for the crowd as the baby stared on in wonder.

Once again, the film cut out, back to black. Sofia's eyes shot open and she discovered that Adeline had let go of her hands.

"Why did you let go?"

"My dear child, I showed you what I am able to see but before I go on I need to know that you want to see your future."

"I…I do. I want to see…"

"But you're hesitant. I understand. I will try my best to keep things vague," she said as she took Sofia's hands in her own yet again. Instinctively, Sofia closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The film playing was much hazier than before, barely able to make out the, now, familiar leather book; it was open and her vision zoomed in to reveal Sofia staring at herself in the mirror.

At first, she saw nothing but her face but as she stepped back to look at the full length image of herself, she saw her very own wedding dress – white lace with a corset top, a purple ribbon lacing up the back and lining the train. Her mother entered the frame, hugging her from behind.

After fading out and back it, Sofia could see that she and her mother were in her bedroom at the castle. Amber, Ruby, and Jade were also there, all three in various shades of purple for their dresses. Fading out again, returning hazy, the images continued to play…

She was walking down a hallway, to the main ballroom. She held on tightly to what she presumed to be her father's arm but she could not see clearly any longer. They were walking down what had been made into an aisle, people on either side standing and staring with bright smiles.

She tried to see who was at the end, but couldn't make out the figure. As she approached, she could make out her mother sitting off to the side but even that image began to fog over. Sofia had stopped and given her father a hug and kiss, watching as her hand was passed to this unknown stranger. There was something familiar about the hands but before she could look further the vision ended.

The great book loomed before her once again, flipped pages quickly to yet a new chapter…

Sofia was watching herself in a hospital bed, looking tired. Her face lit up at the sight of a newborn placed on her chest. The image was so clouded that she could not see the newborns face. She watched as she cried and then the same familiar hands came into frame to calm her before the shadowy head of the mystery man came into frame.

Again, the vision ended and the screen behind her eyelids went black.

"You may open your eyes child."

Sofia opened her eyes slowly as Adeline places a weathered hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Are you alright my dear?"

"I…I think so," Sofia choked out, "but why did you show me these things?"

"I show people who are open to the gift, child. It tells me who to show and I do; nothing more, nothing less. I am just a vessel."

"Why now? Who was he? How do I find the man that was in your vision?"

"So many questions, why now? Simply because I am here and I was meant to, that was part of my future. As to the man, well child, you will find him here; share a dance and a kiss with him under the mistletoe; in fact, you'll be dancing with him as your sister is asked for her hand. I am afraid you'll have to take it from there."

Sofia hugged Adeline tightly, "How can I ever thank you?"

"Follow your heart sweet pea," Adeline whispered as she stepped back to the banquet table, continuing to fuss over the great spread as though nothing important had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Sofia was dazed and wasn't sure where to begin. It seemed like she had been gone years but it was only a few moments.

She took in the room around her again, noticed Amber talking with Ruby and Hildegard across the room; Desmond was talking to her parents on the opposite side of the room. She wasn't sure if Amber had noticed but she assumed Hildegard had kept tabs on him since he arrived so as not to make it too obvious that Amber was completely smitten.

Her gaze continued to sweep the room; there was Cedric standing where she left him. She had to tell him what had happened, he wouldn't believe it! As she made her way over to him, she caught a glimpse of Jade and James giggling together, James looking incredibly bashful. Sofia's heart swelled with joy.

"Princess, back so soon? No visions of grandeur I take it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you all about it, which is what I plan to do while we dance!"

Cedric groaned and let out an exasperated sigh, "I told you, I most certainly will not!"

Sofia smirked at him, knowing that she would get her way no matter what he said. Cedric smirked back, knowing the same thing. She turned in time to watch as Desmond approached Amber nervously for a dance and Amber nearly fell over herself saying yes; the first time Amber has been anything less than proper!

Cedric took the lead, pulling Sofia to the dance floor; even if he would have said he was forced he looked completely content. They started dancing to a soft ballad and he couldn't help himself,

"So, what does the future hold in store?"

"I graduate at the top of my class, Amber marries Desmond and they have a daughter, James and Jade get married and are expecting a baby by the time Amber's daughter is 1, I get married and have a baby."

"Well, she told you all of that huh?" Cedric chirped sarcastically.

"She showed me."

"Oh, and how is that?"

"My amulet let me see what she sees."

Cedric's face became serious and he couldn't think of a snarky retort since he knew it was entirely possible that Sofia's amulet gave her the gift of sight. As they danced in silence, Sofia looked at her hand clasped in his, noticing something familiar…

"So, who is the lucky man?" Cedric's tone had lost its playfulness.

"Uhm, I couldn't see his face, only his hands."

"How convenient," the sarcasm had returned, with a slight touch of jealousy.

"She did tell me that he was here tonight and that we would dance when Desmond asked Amber to marry him."

"Princess, you will be dancing with many people tonight I am sure and even so, Prince Desmond has been away for the better part of a year, what makes you think he would do such a thing now?"

Sofia glanced around the ballroom floor, seeing her sister and Desmond waltz into her line of sight. She remembered the mistletoe and stole a look upward to see that mistletoe was indeed above.

"She also said that I would dance under mistletoe with him and share a kiss tonight."

Cedric thought about making yet another snide remark but was hopeful enough to look above them first; upon his discovery, he could think of nothing to say.

Across the dance floor people were gasping and applauding over Amber's high pitched enthusiastic screaming. Both Sofia and Cedric stopped dancing, still locked in a dancer's embrace, his hand on the bare small of her back, and looked at the madhouse surrounding them. Amber had her hands clasped over her mouth trying to stifle her screams of excitement and Desmond was down on one knee holding out a generously sized ring to her. Sofia could see her parents calm and collected off to the side, a look of worry and excitement swept over their faces.

Sofia turned suddenly to Cedric. He was staring towards Amber, Desmond, and the happy crowd that had surrounded them but his distant look told her that he was somewhere else; a gentle squeeze to his hand brought him back to her.

"Cedric?"

His face was pale and he remained silent, caressing Sofia's bare back without thinking.

"I suppose congratulations are in order for your sister."

"Your hands."

Cedric noticed that his hand had been gliding over Sofia's back, "I am sorry Princess," he said quickly before stepping back from her. Sofia didn't let him stray from her, she stepped into what he would consider his space, smiling to her-self at that very thought.

"Princess, I, uhhh…"

She placed her hands around his neck and pulled herself in close, her cheek pressed against his as she whispered softly into his ear, "they were your hands," she brought her face back just far enough to look into his eyes. He was nervous, anxious, and hopeful; she could see it all in his eyes. Cedric tried to find the words to speak, parting his lips and waiting for the words to flow.

"Just kiss me already," Sofia said with her familiar mischievous smile returning to her face.

He felt immediate comfort seeing her smile and this time he didn't balk. Cedric leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Sofia closed her eyes and saw the film-like images from earlier come into focus at that moment. She fell in love in that very moment and it felt like paradise.


End file.
